


There Will Be Time

by morewinepls



Category: The X-Files
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: "She had definitely stood out amongst the others. Flaming red hair that reflected brightly in the late afternoon sun, clothes all black (and covering her arms and legs, brave girl, in this heat?) and a cigarette tucked between her lips. "





	There Will Be Time

The first time he'd seen her was when he'd just finished decorating his new dorm room. He'd looked outside, wiping the sweat off his face, and watched as the students and their families busied around. It was an amusing sight. There were nervous faces, happy faces, and occasionally some tears when it was time for a final hug before the parents officially had to let their babies go.

She had definitely stood out amongst the others. Flaming red hair that reflected brightly in the late afternoon sun, clothes all black (and covering her arms and legs, brave girl, in this heat?) and a cigarette tucked between her lips.

She'd gotten up and gone away not long after that, and he wondered if he was going to see her again soon on this huge maze-like campus. But not two weeks after classes started he did. Not in any lecture or in the hallways. Not even on the campus. But at 1 am in a small cosy 24/7 cafeteria not that far away from his dorm. He had come across it during his evening run, and thought it looked very charming. So from that day on he had started a new ritual. After every run, he'd stop for a cool drink before walking the remaining distance back to his room.

In those 12 days he'd gone there, he hadn't seen her once. But then again, he usually didn't go running after 10 pm. That night had been an exception. He'd been restless all evening, even after his earlier run. So he'd just gone out for a short walk; to get some fresh air. Eventually he'd ended up at the cafeteria.

He hadn't even seen her at first. She was tucked away in the corner booth, dressed in black, fading somewhat with the dark leather seats. She seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the cup in front of her. So he had taken a moment to look at her. But after only a few long second she'd looked him right in the eyes as if she sensed him staring at her from across the cafeteria. He'd grabbed his drink, slammed down three dollars, and left with his ears burning.

After that, she hadn't been on his mind much. Schoolwork was getting hectic and he spent most of his time studying. The free time he had he filled with research. Research on things no one could explain. And if there was an explanation, it was one no one wanted to believe in.

But he wanted to believe. The poster above his desk proved that. He believed there were answers to be found and truths to be uncovered. Truths about Samantha's disappearance. About those blinding lights and _what_ it was that had taken her.Â  Not three weeks after school started, he'd earned his nickname. Spooky Mulder. The weird kid with an obsession for the unexplainable. Well, he didn't exactly make it difficult for people to find out. He had cryptid pins all over his bag. Had space printed pencils. Hell, he even wore a sweatshirt with an alien head on it.

 

The redhead hadn't crossed paths with him again in the following month. And he'd nearly forgotten about her until he saw her face on almost every corkboard on the campus.

 _MISSING_  
_Dana Katherine Scully_  
Last seen October 7 th ,11:40 pm

 


End file.
